You Know Me Better Than Anyone
by Anne Hunter
Summary: Elena was wrong, she doesn't know Stefan better than anyone... that would be the first aid man of the night. Yaoi/Insest... You have been warned.


**You Know Me Better Than Anyone**

"You seem to have pissed off out little doppelganger, brother." Damon said with a smirk as he moved to help Stephan up "You really shouldn't, we've learnt with Katherine that it's a bad idea."

"Yeah well she's pathetic and someone had to tell her because the one who usually would tell her is falling even harder for her now that I'm out of the picture." Stefan accepted Damon's help to stand and glared at his brother.

Damon grinned "Oh brother, I was falling for her way before then." Stefan didn't want to hear that and made to move away only to have his brother's hand on his wrist stop him "Let me help you with those." The older vampire said, gesturing to the two stakes sticking out of his little brother's stomach "In case you didn't know… I'm first aid man tonight."

Stefan nodded and a second later gasped as the two pieces of wood were ripped from his gut. He leaned heavily against his brother taking deep breaths, more to calm himself than anything else. With his face pressed to Damon's chest, his brothers scent was thick in his nostrils and it helped to calm him further. Damon smelt like he always had, warm, despite his being dead. To Stefan, Damon smelt like home. Like old leather and new clothes with just a hint of scotch thrown into the mix "She was wrong, you know." The younger vampire sighed as the pain of his body healing slowly faded "The little idiot doesn't know me better than anyone. She hasn't even grazed the tip of the ice-burg."

Damon smirked and made to let go only to have Stefan wrap his arms around his waist and hold on "You're on Klaus' side now brother," The older vampire chuckled "You can't go all mushy on him." The brunette chuckled as an after thought "Just let Elena believe that you'll come back to her. She'll be dead in a few years… let her have her dreams."

"Have you been having dreams lately?" Damon tensed in Stefan's arms and the younger vampire smirked "I'll take that as a yes."

"You've been putting things in my head, _little_ _brother_." Damon said cooly, accentuating the last two words "You really should stop. I'm not sleeping well and it's all your fault." He said it with a childish pout but Stefan could sense both the tiredness and seriousness behind it.

"What would you give me to stop the dreams, Damon?" Rubbing his check against Damon's chest like a kitten "You know what I want, and it would be so easy."

Damon shook his head and pulled away "I'm not giving it to you." He turned to walk away and suddenly found himself unable to move as Stefan grabbed him from behind. Pressing himself against Damon's back and wrapping his arms around his brother's chest. Damon felt tears dampening his shirt between his wing bones.

"Why not?" It was a choked sob and the hands on his chest twisted harder into his shirt "Please, Damon. I need it."

Damon stood his ground "You've flipped the switch… you don't need anything."

Another sob and Stefan's entire body shook "It's only turned off towards Elena, bit this is hurting me more than ever because - without her as a distraction - i'm forced to think about what I rewally wnat. Damon, you said that you were first aid tonight." Faster than lightning, Stefan stood in front of Damon and stood on his toes to reach the taller man's lips with his own "Heal me." He begged before bringing their mouths together.

Damon accepted the kiss, he always would. Even as humans they'd shared secret kisses. Before Katherine that is, at which point Stefan's kisses became hers and Damon was left in the dark. He only went after Katherine and Elena because a kiss from them would be an indirect kiss from Stefan and even that was good enough. He wrapped his arms around his little brother and sighed at the feeling of him in his arms.

Then an annoying giggle interrupted the moment and Damon turned a sour face towards the sitting room "Ladies." He sounded in his most charming voice. The multiple girls Stefan had collected to play with all looked at him and he smiled "Get out." The girls all smiled back and walked out.

Stefan looked up at his brother "What was that?"

Damon grinned "Mass compulsion, it's a little trick I've been working on and now that I've been drinking so much it's gotten so much easier."

"You've been drinking more? I hadn't noticed."

Damon smiled "I've been drinking more than you, brother. I have to be stronger than you after all." Stefan cocked his head to the side questioningly and Damon laughed. Stefan loved the way his brother laughed, an odd mix between a chuckle and smirk. It could fit any situation and right now it was calming. The way it rumbled between their chests was soothing. Stefan put his head over his brother's heart and listened to the blood pumping through it. He _had_ been drinking a lot.

"Now isn't this sweet?" Stefan rolled his eyes at Rebecca's annoying voice "You boys bonding? I thought you only did that over women that you were both in love with."

Stefan growled low in his through, fully intending to go up the coined 'Barbie Klaus' and sock her one in her pretty little face but his brother's arms kept him still, solidly against him. "What do you want, Rebecca?" Damon asked, a smile on his lips.

She smirked and it really didn't look good on her. It made her look stupid, like she was trying too hard "Why Damon, you were so nice to me at the bonfire… why are you being mean now?"

Damon shook his head and made a 'tisk-tisk' sound with his tongue "You rammed a stick through my gut remember, I have no obligation to be nice to you anymore."

The woman pouted before sighing "Whatever, I'm going out!" she declared, walking towards the door "Since you sent all the food away I'll have to get take out.' She bent down o pick up her bag and Stefan sneered at how short her skirt was.

"You know that you're dressed like a cheep whore…" He stopped suddenly and grinned "Never mind, it's just your work clothes. Enjoy."

She tossed her hair over her shoulder "If my brother wasn't basically head over heels for you I'd rip our heart out." And stormed out of the house

"That was a flashy exit if ever I've seen one." Damon chuckled and moved away from his brother only to be stopped yet again "Stefan…" he sighed "I'm not in the mood for your games. Let go of me."

"No."

"I will make you."

"I'd love to see you try."

Damon slammed his brother against the wall but Stefan's grip didn't loosen an inch. He growled low in his throat "Stefan, we are over this. We decided that it was wrong and… for fucks sake, we are brothers or have you forgotten?"

Stefan pushed himself off the wall so hard the pair toppled to the ground and Stefan managed to get on top, sitting on his brothers hips and pinning Damon's shoulders to the carpet with his hands "I remember how good it feels to have you inside me." He hisses as he ground his hips gown and smirked as Damon tried and failed to suppress a moan "I remember how fire lit my skin when you kissed me and I remember how you screamed my name every time you came."

"Stefan! Stop!" Damon tried to push his brother away but he was too unstable. Stefan was wild with the switch turned off and with the wildness came an unpredictability that wasn't his brother.

Stefan ripped at their clothes with teeth and hands until there was nothing between them. They both ached from the friction the younger vampire had been creating with his thrusting hips and he didn't even bother with lube before he grasped his brother's erection and pushed himself down on it. They both smelt blood as Stefan tore a little but it wasn't enough. He needed his brother to be like he once was. He needed Damon to take all the responsibility off his shoulders and just give him pleasure.

"Damon please!" He begged as he thrust his hips down as hard as he could but continued failing to get Damon to hit that special spot that would make him see stars "Please, fuck me!" He begged. Mouth open in ecstasy and tears on the brink of falling down his face "Please, I need this."

The sound of Stefan pleading and the tightness around his aching need pushed Damon over the edge. He effortlessly flipped them over now that Stefan wasn't deliberately pinning him down and thrust in, hitting Stephan's prostate head on. The younger vampire screamed and clawed at his brother's back as his hips moved to meet every thrust.

"Oh! God yes! Damon! Harder please! Faster!" Stefan's moans filled the house even as Damon lifted his hips from the floor with every thrust. Their mouths found each other and the kiss was filled with sharp teeth and blood. The taste of his brother's blood sent him reeling and Stefan's body contorted, head thrown back and back arched at an almost unbearable angle as he came between them so hard he blacked out. Damon followed a moment later, his brother's name on his lips.

It had been hard and fast and painful and wrong but it had been what Stefan needed. Slowly, Damon pulled out of his brother and picked him up gently to carry him upstairs. He put the younger vampire into his bed and pulled up the blankets before climbing in himself and wrapping his arms around his brother.

It may have been wrong, but Stefan would want him to be there in the morning. Even with the switch off… Damon was the one who knew Stefan better than anyone.

**Until the next bout of inspiration**


End file.
